harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Raphlure
Source "J'indique l'effet, source: Le petit Dico d'Harry Potter, édition de la Lagune" Nous ne sommes pas là pour reprendre ce qui a été fait au niveau de livres ou sites internet inspirés par l'univers de Harry Potter : vous ne devez pas vous servir de votre petit dico mais des livres de Rowling ou de Warner Bros, des films, des jeux, bref de tout ce qui est officiel et en votre possession, conformément à ce que nous avons indiqué dans nos conventions d'édition. J'espère que vos autres contributions n'ont pas été tirées du même livre. Merci de votre compréhension. -- août 26, 2011 à 11:26 (UTC) Ok le message est passé.Raphlure août 26, 2011 à 11:37 (UTC) Merci. Si vous voulez que je vous liste les apparitions de certaines pages dans les livres pour pouvoir constituer votre texte, je peux le faire. Comme Bataille explosive : Hp2 chap 12, 15, 18 / Hp3 chap 14, 22 / Hp4 chap 22, 37, Hp5 chap 25, Hp6 chap 16 Bonne journée. Je crois qu'en français elle n'apparaît pas à chaque fois, il me semble qu'elle n'apparait qu'à partir de Hp3. -- août 26, 2011 à 12:10 (UTC) J'ai aussi les livres mais merci pour l'exemple, je m'en occuperai.Raphlure août 26, 2011 à 12:14 (UTC) C'est juste que ce n'est pas toujours facile de trouver toutes les apparitions même quand on a les livres :) Mais il n'y pas de problème à créer une page et ne pas mettre immédiatement tous les détails. -- août 26, 2011 à 17:23 (UTC) Erupto/Eructo ? L'image s'appelle Erupto et la page créée s'appelle Eructo, c'est cette deuxième version qui semble la bonne. Faut-il que je renomme (seuls les admins peuvent renommer les images apparemment) l'image en Eructo ? -- août 26, 2011 à 17:23 (UTC) Oui faute de frappe, la véritable orthographe est Aqua Eructo, tu peux la renommer.Raphlure août 26, 2011 à 17:29 (UTC) Gazette et Amelia Bonjour, tu peux me guider approximativement sur la scène où je peux trouver dans le DVD le journal avec Amelia Bones, parce que j'ai relu hier pour préciser un article quelques lignes du livre en français et en anglais et son décès est situé dans les 15 premiers jours de juillet donc je voulais voir si le film était synchro sur ces détails, je n'ai pas l'impression, je viens de regarder partiellement les premières scènes et je ne trouve pas. @+ -- août 28, 2011 à 17:13 (UTC) Alors voyons voir je remet mon DVD et je te dis que c'est le chapitre A Sluggish Memory, à 1h17min51 sec précisement. C'est la scène où Hermione et Harry passent dans les couloirs et voient Ron et Lavande s'embrasser.Raphlure août 28, 2011 à 17:56 (UTC) Merci beaucoup, cela fixe la date à début janvier, puisque cela se passe après Noël. Il y a donc 6 mois d'écart sur le décès d'Amelia entre le livre et le film. -- août 28, 2011 à 19:56 (UTC) On n'en est plus à une énorme différence près dans les adaptations.Raphlure août 29, 2011 à 08:42 (UTC) Crabe de Feu Je ne suis pas fortiche en jeu, j'ai juste fait en entier le jeu Lego et le 4 je ne l'ai même pas. Pour l'apparition dans le jeu du 4, elle correspond au fait que l'image qui a été ajouté semble provenir du jeu 4 en:File:Fire_crab.JPG mais là à ce point je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Y aurait il une erreur dans le fichier anglophone ? Si tu te débrouilles en anglais, tu peux peut être poser la question à celui qui l'a chargée, Seth Cooper, c'est l'un des admins du wikia anglophone. -- août 30, 2011 à 17:04 (UTC) J'ai jamais vu des cartes comme ça pour tout dire mais je verrais avec lui, même si mon anglais n'est pas le meilleur de monde. Raphlure août 30, 2011 à 17:06 (UTC) Arboresprit et Botruc Bonjour, en lisant mon petit fascicule du jeu PC HP2 l'autre jour, je me suis demandée si "Arboresprit" (lien rouge dans la page HP2 (jeu) sur le wiki / gardiens du sorbier) était la même créature que le Botruc, le gardien des arbres, je dirais bien que oui vu que sur la page anglophone en:Bowtruckle il est dit que le Botruc apparaît dans le jeu HP2 sur PC. Est-ce que tu sais ? Je ferais bien une redirection d'Arboresprit vers Botruc personnellement... Sinon cette nuit quelqu'un avait commencé de mettre un truc sur la potion Wiggenweld mais il y avait juste une ligne ("cette potion permet à celui qui la boit de devenir plus agile.", ce qui n'est même pas la même chose que ce qu'il y a dans mon fascicule HP2 puisqu'ils parlent de potion régénérante ??) donc j'ai mis en "à créer". Est-ce que ce sujet t'inspire puisque c'est une potion qui ne doit apparaître que dans les jeux je crois ? Pour la Vampirmite, sur le wiki anglophone ils disent qu'elle apparaît aussi dans le jeu Lego HP, mais même si j'ai vu des grosses guêpes, je ne pense pas que ça soit la même grosse bestiole... -- août 31, 2011 à 20:15 (UTC) Tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne, je n'ai pas le jeu HP2 sur PC, je n'ai que le 4 sur PC et le 1 sur GBA donc je peux pas t'aider pour la potion et le Botruc. Pour la vampirmite, faut comparer avec les deux images, mais là aussi j'ai pas le jeu donc je peux pas t'aider.Raphlure septembre 1, 2011 à 07:10 (UTC) Merci. Je ne sais pas dans quels jeux la potion apparait, mais pas que dans le 2 en tout cas, je crois que Nicolas m'avait dit qu'elle était dans le 6 (où il doit y avoir la recette complète), donc je me disais qu'elle était peut être dans un autre que tu avais. Pour la Vampirmite, non la bestiole ne ressemble pas à ce que tu as posté, mais bien à une guêpe géante qui se situe dans la forêt interdite, je chargerai une image. -- septembre 1, 2011 à 07:17 (UTC) J'ai cherché une image de la potion et je suis tombé sur un forum de discussion de HP6, ils disent que dans le jeu on peut faire la potion, j'ai même la solution où il écrit noir sur blanc "Après la cinématique, allez au club de potions pour préparer la potion Wiggenweld. ", mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment la préparer. Et pour la Vampirmite, il y en a de plusieurs couleurs, celle sur la page que j'ai mis et une autre plus grosse rouge et jaune.Raphlure septembre 1, 2011 à 07:28 (UTC) La recette est sur le wiki anglophone, mais ça sera à quelqu'un qui a le jeu et en français de la mettre ici :) Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'ils n'ont pas l'air de parler de feuilles de sorbier dans le wiki anglophone (ou alors je ne cherche pas le bon mot= alors que c'est le seul ingrédient indiqué dans ma notice de jeu. Je me chargerai d'une ébauche de la page avec les éléments en ma possession, mais plus tard car là j'ai une liste longue comme le bras de choses à faire avant. Et encore je ne parle que du wiki, parce que j'ai des noms à coudre sur des vêtements pour lundi et je n'ai même pas commencé... -- septembre 1, 2011 à 07:35 (UTC) En rejouant au premier Harry Potter sur gba, j'ai vu que Rogue demandait quatres ingrédients pour fabriquer la potion wiggenweld, 6 molly, un brin de dictame (champignon), du mucus de veracrasse (le ver) et l'autre je n'y suis pas encore arrivé, donc j'ai une partie des ingrédients. Figurine Karkaroff Je ne pense pas que l'image soit rangée dans la bonne catégorie : cela ressemble plus à une figurine réelle Lego qu'à une figurine du jeu vidéo. Je peux te faire pour remplacer une copie d'écran du jeu avec Karkaroff et Krum si tu veux (il faudrait juste me dire pour Krum ce que tu préfères car il est dans plusieurs vêtements possibles, certains vêtements du tournoi ou l'uniforme : la liste est sur la page de Krum). -- septembre 2, 2011 à 10:05 (UTC) Franchement la tenue de Krum n'est pas importante, l'important c'est Karkaroff, après si je devais décider, je dirais Krum avec la tenue de Durmstrang, après si tu peux pas la tenue du champion suffira. Et désolé pour cette image fausse. Je te fais ça au plus tard dans le week end, si jamais j'oubliais, donne-moi un coup de fouet. Ce n'est pas une image "fausse", elle n'est pas tout à fait rangée au bon endroit c'est tout, je regarderai pour la déplacer quand je serai dans le ménage de la bonne section, là je ne sais plus où sont rangés les vrais Lego. -- septembre 2, 2011 à 10:15 (UTC) Donc voilà j'ai fait deux copies d'écran : une de Karkaroff avec Krum dans Poudlard et l'autre de Karkaroff avec la réplique du navire Durmstrang qui est dans le sous-sol du Chaudron baveur. La figurine est la même que ce que tu as chargé mais il y a un rendu plus jeu vidéo. J'en ai profité aussi pour faire une photo de la fameuse guêpe (j'aurais dû ramasser la pièce avant...), c'est clair qu'elle ne ressemble pas à la Vampirmite mais je ne vois pas trop à par cette bestiole-ci à quoi aurait fait allusion la personne qui a rajouté sur le wiki anglophone l'apparition de la Vampirmite dans le jeu Lego. -- septembre 2, 2011 à 17:48 (UTC) Morgane Bonjour, la carte de Morgane est une copie d'écran personnelle ou bien est-ce une copie d'écran trouvée sur le net ? En fait ce que je veux savoir, c'est le nom qui est indiqué en dessous de la carte dans la version française. Si Agrippa est bien une carte VF, j'ai renommé Agrippa en Cornelius Agrippa. Maintenant j'ai un doute quand je vois que pour Morgane, il est écrit Morgan qui est le nom anglais. -- septembre 4, 2011 à 11:00 (UTC) PS: la même question se pose au vu de la carte de Norbert Dragonneau. -- septembre 4, 2011 à 11:04 (UTC) Les deux sont du net, mais je peux t'assurer que Agrippa et Dragonneau ont bien le même nom dans le jeu, Morgane, il n'est précisé que son nom. Donc Cornelius Agrippa c'est bon, Norbert Dragonneau aussi et Morgan en vf c'est Morgane sans rien d'autre.Raphlure septembre 4, 2011 à 14:59 (UTC) D'accord merci, tu peux préciser le nom VF et le nom VO si tu en charges d'autres ? Peut-être dans la zone "Et plus" du tableau ? -- septembre 4, 2011 à 15:08 (UTC) Oui et d'ailleurs j'ai fait une faute de frappe pour une image, j'ai écris Tentacula Vénéreuse au lieu de Vénéneuse. C'est l'image de premier jeu d'Harry Potter. Elle est renommée, excuse-moi je n'avais pas compris à la première lecture qu'il fallait que je renomme. Je te remercie aussi pour les renseignements sur la potion, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper, je fais de la couture pour mon fils... -- septembre 5, 2011 à 18:20 (UTC) Citation Juste au passage, je précise que pour le wiki anglophone, je vois qu'ils ont pris une citation du film quand ils parlent des Marques des Ténèbres. Karkaroff: "It's happening again, like before, and soon neither you nor anyone else will be able to deny it... You don't fool me, Severus. You are scared. Admit it!" Snape: "I have nothing to be scared of, Igor. Can you say the same?" — Igor Karkaroff and Severus Snape when their Dark Marks begin to burnsrc C'était juste au passage, car celle que tu as mis convient car tu n'as pas été catégorique, qu'on le prenne dans un sens ou dans l'autre, il n'est pas fidèle et soit il sera tué, soit il le paiera. On pourra biaiser toute velléité de changement future d'un tiers en mettant "Tom Jedusor évoquant l'infidélité de Karkaroff, qui sera tué en représailles" ça regroupe tout non ? Enfin éventuellement... Mais disons que le plus choquant c'est peut être la coupure, parce qu'on parle de six Mangemorts et que seuls cinq sont explicités dans la citation, tu vois ? Mais en même temps continuer mais l'accent sur Croupton Jr. Je te dis juste ça parce que des mathématiciens en herbe changent parfois des choses bizarres qui nous semblent incrongues. -- septembre 5, 2011 à 18:16 (UTC) Fait comme tu veux, c'est toi la chef.Raphlure septembre 5, 2011 à 18:29 (UTC) Dame grise Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, pour moi j'avais demandé à défaire la dernière modif mais apparemment non. Mes plus plates excuses. -- septembre 10, 2011 à 18:17 (UTC) Pas grave, je vais pas faire une crise pour une modif enlevée par erreur.Raphlure septembre 10, 2011 à 18:18 (UTC) Catégories intuiles Les catégories que tu es en train d'ajouter sont inutile : ce n'est pas la créature entière qui est utilisée mais juste une partie donc merci d'arrêter. -- septembre 14, 2011 à 15:55 (UTC) Il existe des redirections pour certaines créatures et qui sont dans la Catégorie:Ingrédients de potions, il faut en faire des vrais articles, j'avais préparé le chantier il y a longtemps. C'est ce que j'étais en train de faire (parce que faire en permanence des corrections, c'est pénible, il faut que j'arrive à me garder du temps pour moi). Si tu veux en faire, il faut juste essayer de ne pas être en train de travailler sur la même chose en même temps, sinon il va y avoir un conflit d'édition quand l'un de nous deux va sauvegarder et ses modifications seront perdues. Mais le wiki est peut être assez grand pour ne pas travailler sur les mêmes catégories d'articles en même temps, il y a plein d'autres articles à créer... -- septembre 14, 2011 à 16:09 (UTC) Bah je m'occupe des tentacules de Murlap alors.Raphlure septembre 14, 2011 à 16:11 (UTC) C'est noté. J'ai été brève au premier message et j'espère que cela ne t'a pas froissé. Mon petit garçon a une gastro et j'ai dû poster vite pour aller m'occuper de lui. -- septembre 14, 2011 à 16:15 (UTC) Tableaux / Portraits Quelques nouvelles petites questions au sujet des nouvelles pages : les noms sont-ils écrits sur l'écran ? Je m'explique... *Les Abbott anglais ont été traduits dans les livres par Abbot (avec un seul t) : dans le jeu il reste Abbott ? *Les Percival anglais ont été traduits dans les livres par Perceval : dans le jeu il reste Percival ? *Basile Fronsac a pourtant gagné un e ? Je te félicite pour les liens en, n'oublie pas par contre d'éditer également leur page en même temps pour ajouter le lien fr. Je vais renommer "la bergère" en "Bergère" (comme "Grosse dame" par exemple, qui n'a pas de "la"). Techniquement ce sont des "portraits", la catégorie s'appelle "tableaux" car il contiendra aussi des "natures mortes", mais pour les personnes on dit plutôt "portraits". Normalement la section "anecdotes" est après "apparitions", si tu as vu sur une autre page un mauvais sens, n'hésite pas à changer ou à me signaler. Au sujet des renommages, au passage, as-tu vu ma question sur Discussion:Edgar Strougler ? -- septembre 15, 2011 à 19:28 (UTC) J'ai fais attention aux traductions, les images sont en fait des découpes d'autres images, j'ai enlevé les sous-titres qui servaient de dialogueet donc sur ces dialogues, on voit bien "Basile" et non pas Basil, ensuite pour Abbott c'est pareil sur le sous-titre on voit qu'on a conservéle double t. Pour Percival, c'est pareil : http://soluce.jeuxactu.com/IMG/jpg/image10-68.jpg Tu vois ce que je veux dire, donc je te donne les autres images, et au cas où tu croirais que les dialogues sont rajoutés, c'est les véritables dialogues, je m'en souviens bien. http://soluce.jeuxactu.com/IMG/jpg/image1-143.jpg Merci beaucoup, c'est tout à fait ce que je voulais savoir. Alors pour le cas Abbott / Abbot, j'ai lu ton anecdote au sujet d'Hannah (je ne sais pas si elle y était à ma première visite), je pense qu'on peut mettre quand même dans l'infobox et expliquer la rupture du lien dans la section anecdotes dû à une différence de traduction : on a déjà eu le cas pour Florian Fortarôme et Dexter Fortescue, si tu veux regarder comment on a biaisé. -- septembre 15, 2011 à 20:01 (UTC) Oui c'est logique. Raphlure septembre 16, 2011 à 09:40 (UTC) Droits d'utilisateur J'ai modifié ce soir tes droits d'utilisateur en te passant "rollback". Cela apporte une fonction pour "révoquer", à côté de l'habituelle fonction pour "défaire". *"Défaire" ne permet d'annuler que la toute dernière modification sur la page. *"Révoquer" permet en une fois d'annuler toutes les modifications de la dernière personne sur la page. Si tu as besoin d'éclaircissements, je suis disponible. -- octobre 13, 2011 à 21:09 (UTC) Doubleurs Oui désolée pour l'erreur, je n'avais pas vérifié et c'était écrit comme ça dans les crédits du film, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait énormément de coquilles sur ces pages de doublage, et du coup il y a d'autres doubleurs dont je ne suis pas sûre à 100% de l'orthographe. Pour le doubleur de Drago, cela semble être Dov Milsztajn (c'est l'orthographe sur son Facebook, c'est bien lui sur la photo de profil et il est dans les amis de la directrice artistique). Merci pour la création de la page de Charlotte Valandrey, n'hésite pas à créer les pages pour les autres doubleurs que tu avais commencé d'indiquer dans les pages (comme Roger Carel) si tu le souhaites. Mais avant qu'on aille trop loin, j'aimerais bien avoir ton avis sur l'endroit où indiquer les doubleurs, je pensais, comme j'ai mis dans la page de discussion sur les conventions d'édition, rajouter une ligne aux infobox de personnages et d'acteurs. Bonne nuit, bon week end.-- novembre 4, 2011 à 22:21 (UTC) C'est vrai que rajouter la ligne serait à la fois court et ne surchargerait pas la page et à la fois pratique, oui je pense qu'on peut faire ça. Et pour les problèmes des doubleurs, tout cela m'est aussi arrivé pour Ginny, elle a plusieurs doubleuses et wikipédia est contraire avec la fiche d'une doubleuse et le film (le 4), la fiche de la doubleuse indique qu'elle a doublé jusqu'au 4 et l'autre indique qu'elle n'a doublé jusqu'au 3. Enfin je fais déjà les fiches sans problèmes de ce genre et on verra après. Raphlure novembre 5, 2011 à 09:51 (UTC) Je m'occupe des infobox surement dans le week end, là j'ai un petit problème avec mon navigateur qui n'arrête pas de planter et je n'arrive rien à faire (il suffit peut être de redémarrer, mais je suis en train de passer la base avec le robot et je voudrais d'abord qu'il finisse). Je te tiens au courant ensuite. Pour la première doubleuse de Minerva, je ne sais plus si c'est Claudie Chantal ou Claude Chantal (en tout cas pas Chantal Claude, les trois versions devant être indiquées dans les copies d'écran que j'ai chargées faites et chargées hier). Pour les doubleuses de Ginny, je sais effectivement qu'il y en a plusieurs. En doubleurs non crédités j'ai juste mis les deux que j'ai vus à Bercy ainsi que Jenny Gérard et l'ingénieur du son qui les accompagnaient, même si ces deux derniers ne sont pas indiqués sur les crédits intérieurs du film et je ne sais pas de manière certaine à quels films l'ingénieur du son a participé. En site général sur le doublage il y a ceci : http://voxofilm.free.fr/ et en doublage spécial Harry Potter il y a celà : http://www.hpvf.fr/ (il y en a peut être d'autres, mais ce sont les premiers que j'ai trouvés quand j'ai cherché), mais ce n'est pas plus que nous, que Wikipédia ou IMDb ou un autre site une source primaire et il peut y avoir des erreurs, comme ce que tu signales pour la doubleuse de Ginny. C'est pour ça que je préfère au maximum signaler ce qui est certain en mettant des sources en face, déjà qu'il n'y a que pour les fiches de personnes réelles que je me sers personnellement de sites tiers. Pour les doubleurs du trio, j'avais juste listé la saga Harry Potter pour faire une ébauche, mais n'hésite pas à faire des voxo complètes pour tes nouvelles pages si tu connais d'autres titres. Bonne journée. -- novembre 5, 2011 à 10:49 (UTC) Oui et comme je te dis je fais que les doubleurs où on est sûr qu'ils soient bien les bons doubleurs, là je m'occupe de la fiche de Roger Carel parce qu'il y a un paquet de film et doublages à rajouter, c'est un peu le monument du doublage en France. Raphlure novembre 5, 2011 à 10:54 (UTC) Tout à fait d'accord qu'il faut soigner la page qui est importante pour le Wiki. Tu peux aussi ajouter d'autres photos sur la page (comme ce qu'il y a sur la page de Daniel Radcliffe par exemple) pour l'agrémenter. Je regarderai si je peux ajouter un lien vers une vidéo qu'il y a sur le site de Jenny Gérard où il parle du métier de doubleur, je l'ai regardée hier et c'est intéressant. En site de doublage, j'ai naturellement oublié celui de Wikia, qui est dans le bandeau du haut dans la section Divers, mais il n'y a que deux pages je crois sur des doubleurs Harry Potter. Celle de Roger Carel et celle de Philippe Peythieu qui fait Voldemort dans HP1, et là j'avoue que j'ai eu un gros doute en lisant hier, parce qu'il y a écrit qu'il est la voix de Voldemort / Richard Bremmer. Mais Richard Bremmer fait Voldemort dans la scène en flashback au début du film quand Hagrid raconter l'histoire à Harry je ne crois pas qu'on l'entende parler et en plus il est crédité non pas en tant que Voldemort mais Celui-Dont-On-etc etc. Quand on écoute Voldemort parler, c'est dans la scène finale et c'est Ian Hart (le prof Quirrell) qui est aussi crédité en tant que Voldemort, je pense donc personnellement que Philippe Peythieu double Ian Hart quand il fait Voldemort et je voudrais savoir si tu comprends la même chose que moi. -- novembre 5, 2011 à 11:22 (UTC) Voilà, j'ai modifié les deux infoboxes, pas dans les conventions ni dans l'exemple du modèle, je verrai si je passe petit robot plus tard. Tu peux rajouter dans l'infobox personnage une ligne |Doubleur VF= après la ligne d'interprète et dans l'infobox acteur une ligne |Doubleur VF= après la ligne de rôle. Si ça n'est pas clair, tu peux regarder ce que j'ai changé sur les pages de Harry Potter et de Daniel Radcliffe (les seules que j'ai faites) et je peux te réexpliquer plus tard. -- novembre 5, 2011 à 12:14 (UTC) C'est cool tu as même modifié les pages pour les doubleurs que j'avais créé ^^ J'ai intégré la vidéo sur la page de Roger Carel comme je t'en avais parlé et complété la liste des séries que tu avais commencé (Astérix, le livre de la jungle, Winnie) + rajouté la série de la guerre des étoiles (j'étais une grande fan quand j'étais petite ^^ et j'adorais la voix de "Sispéo", comme il était appelé à l'époque en France). -- novembre 5, 2011 à 22:41 (UTC)